A High Day with Joey and Chandler
by turtle76
Summary: Joey and Chandler decide to get high. And when they do oh boy there is a shocker! read!


**Hey, this story is going to be about Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani smoking pot for the first time in their lives. The others are not in it because there not awesome enough. Lol, it may be a one shot, I'll let you know at the end. Rated T.**

* * *

"Joey, get home now. I have a surprise for you." Chandler said hanging up not giving Joey any chance at saying no.

Joey started walking home to meet up with Chandler. "_He says he has a surprise for me, I wonder what it is. Maybe it's a girl?"_ Joeys eyes light up as he was talking to himself inside his head. Joey started getting more excited at the thought Chandler got him a girl. "_He really is my best friend. I hope the girls pretty."_ He started smiling and before he knew it he was at the apartment building.

He took a deep breath and checked himself in the mirror then headed up to their room. He got his key out and opened the door busting in. "Hey ladies, Joeys here now."

Chandler looked at Joey then busted out laughing. "Joey, every time I say I have a surprise for you. Why do you always think it's a girl?"

Joey faced turned flush. "I don't know, I thought, I don't know. What's the surprise?"

Chandler held a little bag with green stuff in it. He held it proud and smiling nodding his head a little.

"Ch-Chandler is that what I think it is?" Joey asked looking at the baggie.

"Yes it is." Chandler said proud.

"Why the hell do you have pot?"

"I wanted to smoke it with my best friend duh. I mean everyone does things there not proud of. So come on what you say?"

"Um, sure why not? What do I have to lose?" Joey smiled.

Chandler started to roll the weed up in a dutch.

"How do you know how to do that?" Joey asked.

"The guy I bought it off showed me what to do."

"Oh, okay."

Chandler finished rolling up the weed. He grabbed a light out of his back pocket with a pack of cigarettes. He put the cigarettes onto the table and put the blunt to his mouth and lit it. He took a hit and exhaled. While passing it to Joey.

"Just inhale. Not too much or you will start to coughing. Hold it in for a little then exhale." Joey did so.

Chandler started smiling, and smoked some more.

* * *

**** 2 Hours Later ****

Music was blaring from the speakers Joey and Chandler were dancing together grinding on each other.

"Joey I feel so amazing. I feel like I'm flying high in the sky." Chandler said holding onto Joeys hand keeping his balance.

"I know I love this feeling. Thank you so much Chandler. I love you." Joey turned around facing Chandler wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding on him a little.

"Whoa Joey, what are you doing?" Chandler asked backing up a little. "I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend. Monica. Remember?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Joey said smiling. "And plus it's just a simple dance. Not like I'm asking to get into your pants." Joey winked at him.

"But Joey I'm not gay I don't dance with dudes… like this." Chandler said back up a little.

"Chandler, I'm sorry." Joey looked down.

"It's okay dude." Chandler said putting his hand on him shoulder.

Joey looked up and pounced onto Chandler making him fall back into the chair. Joey leaned down kissing him. Chandler tried to wiggle free but Joey had a good hold on him. To Chandlers surprise he was kissing Joey back, and he liked it.

Joey pulled away looking down at him. "I'm sorry please…" Chandler grabbed his head pulled him down and started making out with him.

When they finally came up for air Joey and Chandler sat there smiling. Chandler then jumped up knocking Joey onto the floor.

"Dude this weed, never again. It makes people gay. Like we just totally made out and were not gay. Dude oh my god, DO NOT TELL MONICA!" Chandler was panicking.

"Dude relax. We're fine, I won't tell, because nothing happened." Joey said with a small smile on his face. "_I know something happened. And I know he knows, but does he feel the same? I really like him, and I always have since about 2 years ago. Being gay and having to act straight is hard. And it breaks my heart because my friends appreciate me." _Joey thought to himself.

Chandler looked up at Joey who he saw a sad look on his face. "Joe? Is everything okay? You look really sad out of nowhere."

Joey looked up at Chandler. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you're my best friend. I'm always here for you, and you know that." Chandler said with a smile of comfort on his face.

"W-Well I um, really like you. And I don't mean as a friend, I mean more than that. And I have for about 2 years now. I'm gay, and I'm afraid to tell anyone. I don't want to be alone." Joey started crying.

Chandler sat there with a shocked look on his face. "Joey, I'm your friend. I'm not going to leave you I promise. But I don't feel the same way, I'm not gay. I'm sorry. But we can stay friends and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But it would be better for you if you told our friends." Chandler said patting Joeys back.

Joey looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not gay, I just wanted to make sure you would still be my friend is I was gay and said I liked you." Joey started cracking up laughing.

Chandler looked at Joey and then started laughing. "Damn, you got me."

Chandler put the music back up and they relaxed and smoked more pot. Joey and Chandler liked the feeling of being high so much they became pot heads and smoked every day.

* * *

**Well how did you like it? Yeah it's only going to be a one shot. But how did you like it? Review please? **


End file.
